Zach's POV of Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy
by LivingLegends21
Summary: The title says it all...I do plan to finsh this and do a Zach pov of Don't Judge a Girl by her Cover.It's finally updated...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am new to the Fan Fiction world, at first I only came on here to read other people's stories. But I thought I should start writing stories. I will also be writing stories for iCarly, Gossip Girl, & Gallagher Girls so check out those to. So I know there is probably tons of Zach Pov's of Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy. But I love Zach so much I thought maybe should write one to I plan to make on for Don't Judge a Girl by her Cover. I should probably stop babbling so I now give you…**

**Zach's POV of Cross my Heart**

**Chapter One**

"_The room was barren and cold and the one steel table made it look like a scene in a bad movie. However, it didn't stop her from coming in. It didn't stop her from smiling her famous smile. It didn't stop her from saying. "You been activated."_

I woke up from my dream sweat poring down my back. I knew I shouldn't have been worried I mean I wasn't the only Blackthorne Boy who had been activated for a mission. Also, it wasn't technically a mission, it was a training op. But still it was better than our regular computer stimulated lessons. The fact that we were leaving our school was a step up. So much that Grant my roommate hadn't shut up about it since we had heard the news.

I could hear in the distance my classmates were getting up for our daily run. I could here my roommates Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson getting up and my suspicions were confirmed because as soon as I got up Grant started talking. "Man I can not wait till Cov

Ops. So where do think were going…. Maybe were accessing government documents so we can stop a known terrorist group from blowing up half of Capitol Hill." Jonas looked at Grant, "Do we even have enough clearance to do that because I'm pretty sure we don't have enough clearance….and don't we sort of work for a known terrorist group because the COC is well know. I mean don't they have at least four people who have like a level thirteen clearance working at the CIA alone?" Grant looked at knowing Jonas had just hit a nerve they both knew I did not like the COC and the fact that I worked for them and my mom was the leader didn't help either. Nevertheless, I just put on my poker face and nodded. I moved towards the bathroom to take a shower and start my day.

**Time Skip**

"When an operative is classified as unreliable for one or more reasons, intelligence agencies give out these official statements what are they called Mr. Newman?" Mr. Geraldine voice echoed off the cold stonewalls of our Countries and Geographic Standings class. But I barley listened because I was to preoccupied about the man who stood there at the door with a smile on his face as he uttered the words "Pop Quiz"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am on my second chapter of Zach's Pov Cross my Heart. So I feel like I should make recommendations. If you guys love, the Gallagher Girls series you guys should watch Burn Notice and Covert Affairs. I would say that new show Undercovers but I saw the first episode I didn't really like it. Burn Notice and Covert Affairs both are on USA. (Let it be known I do not own USA network, Covert Affairs, or Burn Notice.) Like always I should stop doing my babbling, and now I give the second chapter of Zach's POV of Cross my Heart…**

**Chapter 2**

The man at the door or Pop Quiz dude moved from the door to the middle of the class. The way he walked, he moved it was easy to tell he was a seasoned operative and most likely a COC agent too. "How can we tell when an operative is being followed?" But before any, one could answer the question he moved on to the next question. "How do we tail an operative who has been trained to stay hidden? Well boys if you want to make it in this world you better know how. On the other hand, you could pack your bags and leave or just move down to deskwork. This would is not an easy life to live in in fact it not easy at all. Today you will leave your stonewalls out into the real world, with real operatives who have been trained just like you, he moved toward the desk and picked up a small pile of folders. He started to pass one out to all the boys in the room. A file folder landed on the table in front of me the quite flop on the wooden table seems to comfort me. As the man who just gave us a five-minute lecture moved down the row, something seemed to click in my head. This man who was walking. This man who was breathing. This man who was apparently a seasoned operative. This man who seems so familiar and now I know why. This man was no other than Joe Solomon.

**Time Skip**

" Do you even know who were tracking?" Jonas said sitting on his chair near his computer. Jonas, Grant, and I had all came back to our room to find out all we could about the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman and the exceptional young woman who go there. "Can you check there website, see what you can get you know back round information I want to see what there cover is.'' I said trying figure out why these girls, these Gallagher girls were so important. Jonas sat down at his computer typing in web address for the Gallagher Academy website. Jonas finally gets in ten minutes later only because our firewalls blocked out our WIFI transmissions.

**The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young**

**Woman. Is a school dedicated to the safety and**

**education of future leaders. With our small classes**

**and wonderful teachers we have established a small**

**community of smart young woman.**

**Headmistress Morgan**

**The Gallagher Academy is **

**not accepting applications.**

Wow these girls sound like snobs! I look at Jonas, was this there government cover I thought because it sounds like a good cover a really good cover. Grant came over to the computer looking over the website. " If these girls are assassins like us why isn't there some kind of military document on their existent or what about the websites there no list of class presidents or why isn't there any pictures and there pictures they do have look modeled." I looked at Grant and Jonas. "Maybe because there not assassins... maybe there spies."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm back I do not guarantee this will be a great chapter. Because I have writers, block but me being me I felt like you guys deserved another chapter. Any way I went on Ally's site, and I saw Heist Society is going to be made into a movie. And I would love to be in it but there looking for 20 year olds and I'm like 13 so that's not going to work out. I just hope when the make a Gallagher Girls Movie I'll be 16 by then. Well anyway, I give you…**

**Chapter 3**

That night I sat down on the floor waiting for sleep to overcome me but it never came. Leader of COC. I still could get over the fact that we were trailing spies. The fact that they might have the slightest ideas that were assassins does not make me feel better at all. Even though were not all assassins, in fact a great number of Blackthorne Boys that become Blackthorne Men become spies for hire.

Then there are those who are chosen to the COC. Grant and Jonas had gone to the Dining Hall to get dinner but I wasn't hungry so I told them I would stay in our room. There was a beep on my computer I slowly made my way towards Grant's bed. I as neared it the beeping got louder then there was nothing I sighed now I knew who it was it was my mother the OC. I pulled out a wooden box and pulled out a laptop. I turned it on pressing a few buttons I finally got on a secure service. The computer beeped softly again I finally clicked on it to see a new mission had come out on the Circle's server. One that was directed to a Blackthorne Boy in training. One that was directed to somebody who hadn't been even recruited yet. One that happened to be related to the leader of the Circle. One that happened to be me.

**New Mission Report**

**Name: Cameron Ann Morgan **

**Alias: Cammie and Cam**

**Age: 16**

**Date of Birth: January 12, 1994**

**School: Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women**

**City: Roseville **

**State: Virginia**

**Mother: Rachel Morgan- Operative Development- CIA**

**Father: Matthew Morgan- Field Operative, MIA, Possibly Deceased- CIA **

**Occupation: Operative in Training**

**Handler: Zachary Goode **

**Notes: Keep her alive**

I stared at the screen…..Looks as if I have a mission.

**Time Skip**

"So they want you to kidnap this chick." Grant said sliding into the seat next to me as we made our way to our destination. "Because we can totally kidnap her if she separates from her parter, we just push her into a closet and wait for the extraction team to get her." Grant said sinking down into the vans cushy seat. I looked at him raising my eyebrows contemplating whether that would work or not. I shook my head, "No the Mall has pretty tight secerity if we push her into a closet the camraes would totally see me do it, which would compramise the whole mission." Grant sighed in frustration slumping even more in to the seat. Jonas slid into the seat beside me. "Well, he said fastening his sealtbelt "why don't I hack into the securetiy system and jam the frequency for a few minutes so you can shove her into a closet."

I shook my head. "Nah that wouldn't work because I heard the password for the secerity system changes every hour so no one can you know break into the Smithsoinian. Well that's what I heard it could be a rumor but im not taking any chances of it being true.'' The van suddenly lurched to a stop. The door swung open and there stood Mr. Joe Soloman his self.

**Okay I don't know exactly when Cammie's birthdayis Ally Carter did say that her birthday was either in January or Febuary so I chose January and some randome date. Well any Review another chapter should be coming up soon.**

**Review…. Review….. ****Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I just would like to say can someone please make a Zach POV of Don't Judge a Girl by her Cover and Only the Good Spy Young. Because honestly I love reading everyone's story then writing them myself. Call me lazy but I love reading other peoples interpretations of the books. So make your own and please finish them! And now I give you…**

Chapter 4

When we finally got out of the van a wave of fresh air exploded on my face. I looked around taking in the views of the wide expanse of land that held some of our nations greatest treasures.

Mr. Solomon stood in front of us he seemed to be studying us to make sure we were real or maybe it was just to scare us. He cleared his throat " Boys your targets are already here… watching looking for there tails. I have already given your targets pictures to you… Now these girls aren't assassins. There spies which means they have a habit of disappearing. Now when were done you guys will be traveling to the Gallagher Academy after were done. Goodbye and good luck. But you boys shouldn't need it."

He walked away and in a blink of an eye he was gone, just like that he disappeared in thin air and without a trace. That man was good.

_**Time Skip**_

Grant and I made our across the long expanse of grass, and concrete. The air was slightly damp and the Mall was crowded in tuorist from every part of the country and world. Twenty-Five minutes later Grant and I sat ourselves on wooden picnic bench that over looked a great part of the mall it's self. Then that's when they came…..the girls and I swear my heart drop a least five times harder then expected.

**Review and I promise I will get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thump, thump, thump. _

That's how my heart felt but it was five times faster. It wasn't because it was love at first sight because frankly I didn't believe in that but it seemed that Cammie Morgan made an "Impact of major importance" or at least that what Jonas said later that night as we packed away our stuff. He also said that I was only attracted to Cammie mainly because she was at my level of espionage. Which I denied because one I was not attracted to her and two nobody was on my level of espionage.

"Zachery, Headmistress Morgan and Mr. Solomon will see now." A women with a strong French accent said as her head peeked into the room. I nodded, closed my suitcase and walked out of the room.

"So what was your first initial thought when you saw your target?" Rachel Morgan asked me ten minutes later.

"_I can't believe my mother wants me to kill her." _I thought

"Why did you give me the one who likes to disappear all the time?" I said. Rachel Morgan laughed. " Yeah well I guess your right Cammie does like to disappear a lot." _"Now I seriously feel bad that I'm going to kill her." _I thought. Mr. Solomon cleared and just like that everyone got quite. "Did Ms. Morgan talk about anything during the operation?" Solomon said and for a second I

was to nervous to say anything.

"Ummm her and Be- I mean her friend were talking about a teacher named Dr. Fibs and being locked in his lab, they also talking about a guy named Josh." Rachel and Mr. Solomon exchanged a glace on that. "_Wow how far did those two go did they like have sex and caught because I don't remember reading that. Would they even do that? Not that I'm thinking Cammie a prude or anything because I don't remember reading that either. Do they even have whether you're a prude or not on some ones file , and if they do am I labeled a prude? Because I am far from a prude not that I'm some sex god or something but neither is Cammie. But it's not likes she unattractive either because she really is beautiful not hot I mean she is but she really is beautiful." _Oh great I'm blabbing Cameron Ann Morgan has reduce me to mental babble. This mission is seriously messing with my head.

" Zach you may go I need to talk to Mr. Solomon and I'm pretty sure dinner is about to start." Rachel said never taking her eyes of Mr. Solomon who didn't even turn around. I sat up and left quietly or as quietly as I could.

**Authors Note: **

**Most Zach stories revolving around Cross my Heart always have the scene were Zach and Cammie first meet. But I decided to cut it out. But before you come with me with your torches ready to burn me please let me explain why. I couldn't mess with what Ally Carter wrote. It's like taking a Twilight scene and putting in Edwards feeling's on how clumsy Bella is in a completely romantic setting. Or Grant thinking Bex needs to have a shorter skirt while there celebrating there 10th**** anniversary. It's messing up the setting the author really wanted. So to me the chapter in the book is perfect the way it was written. And writing my version of the chapter in the book seemed unreasonable. Also I know Ive been a total butt for not updating but this girl who wrote a Zach POV Story got me motivated. Demi Spy your story has gotten me thinking of story ideas YOU ROCK. **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I'm am so, so, so, sorry for not updating any of my stories and just when I'm about to invest in a major case of Carpal Tunnel. I re-read my stories and then I realize there a bunch of crap. I really have a lot of my ideas confused. So give me time my stories will be updated regularly but i need to re-write them so some story lines will change so please continue to read my re-writes and this time it won't be so confusing.


End file.
